


Preludio de guerra

by Esteicy



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: And Pietro a vampire, M/M, Remy is a hunter, Sexual Tension(?), alternative universe, gamquick, or something like that, quickbit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: El Cazador y el Depredador se encuentran cara a cara durante una noche sin luna, el preludio de una guerra que ninguno de los dos desea pelar, pero que sólo uno podría ganar.





	Preludio de guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Hola gente de AO3, esta es mi primera vez publicando aquí y no sé qué esperar realmente xD
> 
> Este fic ya lo tenía subido en mi Fanfiction, que es donde tengo la enorme mayoría de mis trabajos, pero recientemente he estado leyendo tanto aquí que decidí ver cómo era publicar publicar por este sitio.
> 
> Este fic está basado en un AU de Cazadores y Vampiros, he subido algunos collages a mi Tumblr. Lo cierto es que no es necesariamente Gamquick, es más una insinuación.
> 
> Perdón si las notas se fueron a largo, tiendo a hacer eso en FF, la costumbre xD
> 
> Sin más ¡a leer!

—Hay formas más rápidas para suicidarse, LeBeau —se dijo Remy con ironía mientras se esforzaba de sobremanera para ver en la envolvente negrura del bosque, la débil luz de su farol apenas podía mostrar por donde pisaba y su respiración formaba un vaho blanquecino.

El ambiente estaba frío, y no era un frío normal sino una sensación gélida que se colaba hasta sus huesos y volvía doloroso el caminar, supuso que debía estar cerca. El cielo estaba negro y carecía de luna, Remy sabía perfectamente que sólo un tonto saldría durante una noche sin luna, pero él no había llegado a donde estaba por su prudencia y su sentido de la autoconservación.

Se detuvo bruscamente al oír un ruido a lo lejos, fue apenas un golpeteo leve pero en el inquietante silencio que envolvía todo hasta la más mínima perturbación se amplificaba. Esperó intentando identificarlo y poco a poco empezó a reconocer el sonido rítmico de cuatro patas moviéndose entre los árboles. Tragó saliva y retomó su caminata con cautela, sabía que regresar no era una opción y quedarse quieto no solucionaba nada.

De repente las cuatro patas se transformaron en ocho, doce, dieciséis y veinte, todas de diferentes puntos y cada vez más cerca, eso sólo podía significar que su amo estaba cerca. Cerró los ojos y sintió el cuchillo en su bolsillo, sabía que podía pelear pero en serio no quería tener que lastimarse antes de tiempo. Cuando un aullido fracturó la quietud de la noche la sangre de Remy se heló un poco, detuvo su paso mientras la sinfonía mortal se cerraba alrededor suyo y le cercaba el paso.

No podía verlos pero podía oírlos, letales y sedientos de muerte, listos para atacarlo y despedazar su cuerpo si se le antojaba a él, pero no caería en su jueguito.  
—¿Puedes callarlos? No oigo mis propios pensamientos —exclamó mirando a oscuridad de los árboles.

Tras unos segundos de espera la melodía de los lobos cesó, siendo reemplazada por una risa grave y burlesca que hizo eco por todo el lugar y obligó a Remy a sufrir un involuntario escalofrío. De repente la llama de su farol se intensificó como si hubiera sido roseada con algo inflamable y descubrió una figura que se alzaba firme ante él, como si siempre hubiera estado allí.

—Quizás es porque no tienes nada que oír —sugirió Pietro con ironía para luego sonreír y exhibir sus colmillos demasiado blancos y demasiado afilados, una visión que a Remy le causaba malestar en estas circunstancias—. No es nada listo entrar en una noche así al bosque ¿no lo sabías, Remy? —preguntó ladeando algo la cabeza con condescendencia, su cabello blanco casi indistinguible de su pálida piel, el único rastro de color en su rostro eran esos labios perturbadoramente rojos y sus ojos azules como el hielo.  
—Si lo hice fue porque sabía que así te encontraría —respondió serio.

—Te noto de mal humor —alzó una ceja mudando su humor a uno menos jovial—. Por favor dime que no es por esa familia muerta otra vez —pidió con cansancio.

—Por esa y por las otras ¿en serio creían que nadie notaría el aumento en los ataques? ¡Han sido decenas en sólo unas pocas semanas! —exclamó acusador dando un paso al frente, pero se detuvo al oír los gruñidos de las bestias que todavía estaban expectantes alrededor, esperando una orden de su Señor para atacar.

—¿Por qué me lo dices como si fuera mi culpa? Hemos crecido en número y necesitamos alimentarnos, eso lo sabes —gruñó casi ofendido por su tono.

—¿Y por qué han estado creciendo tanto, eh? Porque tu hermana no deja de convertir a más personas —los labios de Pietro dibujaron una línea y no dijo nada—. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme ¿por qué Wanda necesita tanta gente? ¿o debería decir Erik? —el cuerpo del albino se tensó y presionó los dientes—. Están formando un ejército ¿no es así?

—Te estás metiendo en donde no te conviene, Remy —soltó con una mirada peligrosa y presionando los puños, el lugar enfriándose todavía más.

—Soy un experto en eso —comentó con ironía, como si no temiera por su integridad física.

—¡Hablo en serio! Esto es más grande que tú —con una increíble velocidad terminó a centímetros del hombre—. Mi padre te ha perdonado muchas estupideces en parte por respeto a nuestra vieja amistad, pero escucha cuando te digo que si esta vez te atreves a interferir no conocerás piedad alguna de su parte ¡lárgate! —su voz cruzó el bosque como el imponente sonido de un trueno en medio de una voraz tormenta.

—Casi pareciera que no me conoces, chérie —ese viejo apodo hizo que Pietro quisiera arrancarle la garganta de un zarpazo—. No escapo de una pelea —Pietro rodó los ojos frustrado.

—Cazadores —murmuró entre dientes—. Lo sé perfectamente, me lo dejaste muy en claro —abrió un poco su camisa para mostrar una cicatriz que cruzaba su hombro y parte de su pecho.

—¿Entonces por qué esta vez sería diferente? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—Porque esta vez no ganarás —sentenció totalmente serio.

—Qué poca fe le tienes a tu viejo amigo —esas palabras lo inquietaban, necesitaba información.

—No es cuestión de fe es cosa de lógica —explico alejándose un poco—. Tú eres un peleador formidable, lo admito a pesar de lo mucho que me moleste, pero ni siquiera tú podrías con un ejército de vampiros listos para matar —dijo apoyándose en un árbol.

—¿Cómo de cuantos estamos hablando? —preguntó sonriendo un poco.

—¿Intentas sonsacarme información con una sonrisa? —soltó una risa negando con la cabeza—. Un par de cientos —respondió esperando que este dato pudiera disuadirlo.

—Creo que necesitaré más cartas sagradas —fue todo lo que dijo.

Luego de eso un tenso silencio se asentó entre los dos, sólo interrumpido por la respiración de los lobos que seguían expectantes a las acciones de Pietro debido al control que el albino ejercía en ellos.

—Sabes que hay otra opción —murmuró finalmente el albino.

—Pietro no de nuevo con eso, ya conoces mi respuesta —pidió con seriedad.

—¡Una respuesta que sigo sin entender! Sólo sería un segundo de nada, menos sufrimiento del que ya has experimentado, entonces serías como yo ¡tendrías vida eterna! Ya no tendrías que preocuparte por tu alma ni nada de eso —exclamó exasperado.

—Ya dije que no, no quiero ser un vampiro —contestó irritado.

—Eres un idiota ¿cuál es tu manía de permanecer humano? ¿Acaso te hace olvidar a qué estas atado? —señaló su ojo derecho, el que era negro y rojo—. ¿O acaso esperas que después de que cumplas tu cuota todo volverá a la normalidad? ¿Crees que ella te estará esperando con la cena hecha o algo así?

—No hables de ella —murmuró apretando los puños.

—¡Lo hago a ver si así entras en razón! Vendiste tu alma para salvarle la vida ¿y cómo te lo pagó esa perra? Repudiándote y dándote la espalda ¿crees que una especie así vale la pena? Los humanos sólo saben de miedo y odio —su voz resonó entre los arboles mientras se acercaba a él—. Remy escucha…—intentó tocarle el hombro pero el otro le apartó de un manotazo la mano.

—¡Déjame en paz! Sólo repites las palabras de tu padre —la mirada del cazador era fría como el hielo, había tocado un tema sensible—. No pierdas aliento intentando convencerme de algo que jamás pasará, si tratas de poner tus colmillos en mí sabes cómo acabará —la mandíbula del albino se tensó y entrecerró los ojos.

—Eres un necio —sus labios se echaron hacia atrás para exhibir esos peligrosos colmillos, los animales empezaron a gruñir a su alrededor, el viento se puso a soplar con más fuerza mientras las aves salían volando y lanzando graznidos desagradables—. Estas tan empeñado en defender una raza que sólo sabe quitar —soltó con desprecio, sus bellos orbes azules por un momento adquirieron un brillo ausente y Remy supuso que estaban mirando una escena de fuego y muerte—. Pero si te empeñas en declinar mi oferta y seguir con tu campaña suicida, no hay nada que pueda hacer —concluyó retrocediendo, LeBeau no supo en qué momento había agarrado su cuchillo pero lo regresó a su funda.

—En eso tienes razón —susurró mirando al vampiro y leyendo la decepción y la preocupación en sus ojos—. ¿La próxima vez que nos veamos quizás no sea tan agradable, cierto chérie? —preguntó con algo de ironía pero también con una pisca de pesar.

—Me temo que no, viejo amigo —sonrió nuevamente enseñando los colmillos en una sonrisa falsa—. Espero que no me decepciones —añadió de forma apagada, entonces se internó en las sombras y se escuchó un sonido rápido, como alguien corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana.

Remy se quedó quieto unos minutos pensando en lo que había pasado ¿Las cosas serían verdaderamente tan malas como Pietro quería hacerle creer? Pocas veces había visto al albino genuinamente preocupado…o peor, preocupado por él.

Suspiró y dio media vuelta oyendo como los animales se retiraban hacia el lado contrario, tendría mucho trabajo que hacer.

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien leyó esta cosa, espero que le haya gustado xD
> 
> Gamquick es actualmente mi OTP y pretendo hacer más cosas de ellos, tanto en español como en inglés, muy posiblemente también las termine subiendo aquí pues parece que los fans de esta ship son más activos aquí.
> 
> Gracias por leer y bueno...un review siempre se agradece, me motiva a seguir y eso.
> 
> Muchos besos~


End file.
